


Paper Images

by myrthrilmercury



Category: Actor RPF, Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Awards Presentation, Bad Decisions, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Married Couple, Multi, Mutual Pining, Reunions, Star-crossed, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrthrilmercury/pseuds/myrthrilmercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night of the reception of the Peabody Awards, Joel wasn't there. </p><p>Written in the summer of 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Images

**Author's Note:**

> When I was doing my college internship at a PBS affiliate in the summer of 2005, I one day had an assignment to go through that year's Peabody winners and do writeups for the website about them. The idea for the fic popped into my head. Also, this is pretty much one of the only RPF/RPS fics I've ever done.
> 
> Many thanks to twincityhacker/msp_hacker for fact-checking the MST3K Peabody info for me. Once I had the specific facts in hand, I was able to pull up a bunch of transcripts from back then and just run with it.
> 
> Wasn't too sure about categorization for this one, but I reposted it elsewhere and it got more of a positive response that I expected, so I figured I might as well post it here too.

"And now... you know... the REST of the story."

Mike Nelson groaned. He swore to himself that if he heard that line one more time, he'd take the toothpick out of his martini and jam it in his eye. He knew that Best Brains really didn't belong at the Peabody Awards, and yet, they won one. Even though a Peabody was a great honor, he felt out of place along all the serious PBS and NPR types.

Mike glanced at the others sitting to his left. Bridget seemed interested in whatever the hell the emcee was talking about now. Jim appeared to be staring off into space, but it was obvious by the smile on his face that he was proud of where he was. Trace was pretending to pay attention to what was going on. And Kevin... well, Mike had no idea what the hell Kevin was doing. Kevin was writing something down on a paper napkin. Mike didn't know where Kevin got it, nor did he care. He stared at the empty seat on the end of the row.

The puppeteer behind their success wasn't there. Even though this was such a monumental event, Joel Hodgson didn't show up. Knowing Joel, Mike assumed this was natural. He never seemed to be comfortable with large crowds. Even though he was outgoing when he was working, Joel kept to himself a lot when the camera was off. However, a part of Mike was concerned. They had won a Peabody... a Peabody, for chrissakes... and Joel wasn't there.

Mike drank the last of his martini and put it down. He started to get up when Bridget put a hand on his shoulder.

"You've had enough." Bridget gently pushed down on Mike's shoulder. "I know the drinks are free, but that's the fourth martini you've had."

"I don't want any more," Mike told Bridget.

"Well, the bathroom's upstairs, if that's where you were going."

"I wasn't," Mike said sheepishly.

"Look, I know you feel out of place here, but can we at least stay until our names are announced?"

Mike nodded. It was only fair. He let himself slouch back as the emcee began introducing the next winner.

"...the same mixed messages that characterize urban life. For taking..."

Mike began staring at the shoes the emcee was wearing. It appeared that the emcee had been too lazy to polish them. Mike smiled to himself. He'd never hear the end of it from Bridget if he were on stage looking like a bum.

But then again, Joel probably wouldn't polish his shoes either. Sometimes, Joel would get so into his work that he looked bedraggled the next day when he came in. He would even go home with slips of paper falling out of his clothes. Whenever Joel had an idea, he'd write it down and put it wherever there was room. For a long time, Mike had had a mental image of Joel taking off his clothes before going to bed. The slips of paper would fly all over the room, like dandelion puffs in the wind. Mike had never told anyone about that. If Bridget even found the slightest inkling that Mike liked that mental image, she'd probably rip all of his limbs off.

Mike cursed himself for thinking about that. He was already uncomfortable enough. He didn't need to wrestle with any of his feelings at this point.

Still, if there was one thing that drew Mike to Joel, it was his mind rather than his body. Joel was as smart as he was creative. Maybe that's what made his personality so magnetic. Maybe that's why Mike was fascinated by him...

...attracted, even.

Mike scolded himself again. He had to stop thinking this way. He was married.

The emcee began speaking again. "What happens when you take a lab technician, maroon him in outer space, and subject him to experiments testing the effects on bad movies on the human species?"

Bridget couldn't suppress an excited giggle. The group was exchanging smiles all around.

"This is it!" Mary Jo whispered excitedly.

"...The creative minds of Jim Mallon, Joel Hodgson, Trace Beaulieu, Kevin Murphy, and Mike Nelson are mostly responsible for this mania."

Kevin snickered at the word "mania." Mike grabbed Bridget's hand and squeezed it. Bridget grinned at him and squirmed excitedly in her seat.

The next few moments were a blur. Nobody knew what to think or do. When Mike snapped out of his daze, Jim was walking onto the stage to accept the award.

Bridget squeezed Mike's hand hard enough for it to hurt. "We won."

"...Yeah." Once the pain finished coursing through Mike's hand, another feeling of discomfort made itself known. Mike let go of Bridget's hand and left his seat.

A wry smile crossed Bridget's face. "I told you to lay off the martinis."

Mike ignored her and headed upstairs. He climbed the spiraling staircase that led to the balcony and flung open the door to the men's room. Once he had answered the call of nature, he began to head back to his seat.

***

"Hey."

Mike stopped in his tracks. He turned to see Joel Hodgson leaning against the balcony railing.

"Joel!" Mike said in shock. He was surprised and glad to see him at the same time. "What are you doing up here? There's an empty seat down there."

Joel shook his head. "No... it's better up here."

Mike walked to the railing and leaned on the spot next to Joel. "Everybody will be happy to see you. I'll show you back."

"No... " There was a hint of hesitation in Joel's voice. "I'd rather not."

Suddenly, Mike understood the reasons behind Joel's earlier absence. "I won't let them make you go up on stage."

"I'll be mobbed if anyone sees me," said Joel. "A lot of people don't seem to accept that I'm gone for good."

Mike nodded. "Don't even get me started. I got a couple of death threats."

"What?! But why... " Joel's voice trailed off.

"Bridget said it was best not to think of it."

"How is she?"

Mike grinned. "We're thinking of starting a family."

"That's great!" Joel grabbed Mike's hand and shook it. "Congratulations. I think you'll do fine."

"Thanks. I hope so."

There was a brief moment of silence. Mike glanced at the hand that was still clasped in Joel's. He then forced himself to look back at Joel. "Uh... how have you been?"

"I'm fine. Just working on a few ideas. I was hoping I'd bump into you before you left."

Mike felt a sudden jolt rush through his body. " ...Really?"

"I wanted to tell you that you're doing a really good job. I knew you could do it." Joel squeezed Mike's hand. "Keep up the good work." He patted Mike on the shoulder with his free hand.

"I will." Mike squeezed Joel's hand.

"I was right," Joel said. "You do look pretty good standing next to puppets."

Mike laughed sheepishly. " ...I'm glad you think so. Thanks."

"Sorry. Did I embarrass you?" Joel held Mike's hand a little tighter. He seemed scared that Mike would run off.

"No, not at all!" Mike squeezed Joel's hand one last time, then reluctantly let go. "I should be getting back now." Mike turned and stepped away from the balcony.

"No, wait!"

Mike stopped and turned his head. Joel left his spot on the balcony railing and approached Mike.

Mike turned to face Joel. "What?"

"You still have the same phone number, right?" Joel asked. "I haven't spoken to you in a while."

"Yeah," Mike replied. "Bridget and I would be happy to hear from you."

"I wasn't talking about Bridget." Joel looked into Mike's eyes. "I knew it would happen, but I really had no idea how lonely it would get after I left."

Mike felt his heart racing. "You can always talk to me."

A faint smile crossed Joel's lips. "Do you remember when we used to write together at night?"

Mike laughed. "How could I forget? It was like pulling all-nighters all over again."

"I miss that."

Another jolt shot through Mike's body. "I... I miss that too."

Joel's smile grew wide. "Let's go do something sometime, okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you later." Mike decided to give Joel a hug before he went back to his seat. Joel warmly hugged him back.

"I'll call you," Joel said.

The two men remained entwined. Mike looked at Joel before hugging him again.

"I missed you," Mike said quietly.

"Mike, I... I missed you too..." Joel pulled himself back a little and looked into Mike's eyes.

Mike's heart raced faster. He held Joel more tightly. "I, um... "

Joel silenced Mike by placing a hand on his shoulder. They gazed at each other for a moment before giving into their emotions. Both men leaned forward until their lips gently met.

At this point, Mike knew that he no longer had anything to fear. He pulled Joel closer to him and kissed him more passionately. All Mike's longing, his past grief, and his present joy poured themselves into a series of long, passionate kisses. Mike held Joel tightly, as if the man would be ripped from the face of the Earth if he dare let go.

Joel's warm hands made their way up Mike's back. When the two parted lips, Joel traced a path up Mike's back to his face, where he gently touched the skin.

Mike beamed widely. "I really should get going. Call me."

Joel nodded. "I will. And let's do that again sometime, okay?"

Mike laughed. "Anytime you want."

They shared one last kiss before Mike headed down the spiraling staircase.

***  
Mike returned to his seat, beaming broadly.

"Did you fall in?!" Bridget asked indignantly.

"No. I...I needed some time to think, is all. Now I feel honored to have had our show win a Peabody award." Mike smiled at Bridget.

Bridget smiled. "I'm glad you're comfortable with this. Why don't we go out to dinner somewhere when this is over?"

"Sounds good," Mike replied. "Just you and I, right?"

"Right." Bridget smiled.

***  
That night, Mike and Bridget went out to dinner at a fancy restaurant. They shared jokes, memories, and plans for starting a family.

Meanwhile, at the Nelsons' house, the phone was ringing off the hook...

THE END


End file.
